The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at the Moffit Cancer Center, Loyola University, The Methodist Hospital (Weill Cornell Medical School), The University of California -Davis, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. Four recent graduates have successfully competed for independent NIH RO1 funding. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research; representative first authored publications by fellows over the past year are noted below, and cover a variety of topics in hematopathology.(1-9) 1. Venkataraman G, Song JY, Tzankov A, et al. Aberrant T-cell antigen expression in classical Hodgkin lymphoma is associated with decreased event-free survival and overall survival. Blood. 2013;121:1795-1804. 2. Menon MP, Hutchinson L, Garver J, et al. Transformation of follicular lymphoma to Epstein-Barr virus-related Hodgkin-like lymphoma. J Clin Oncol. 2013;31:e53-56. 3. Menon MP, Evbuomwan MO, Rosai J, et al. A Subset of Rosai-Dorfman Disease Cases Exhibit Increased IgG4 Positive Plasma Cells, Another Red Herring? Laboratory Investigation. 2013;93:347A-347A. 4. Liu Q, Salaverria I, Pittaluga S, et al. Follicular lymphomas in children and young adults: a comparison of the pediatric variant with usual follicular lymphoma. The American journal of surgical pathology. 2013;37:333-343. 5. Huppmann AR, Xi L, Raffeld M, et al. Subcutaneous panniculitis-like T-cell lymphoma in the pediatric age group: A lymphoma of low malignant potential. Pediatr Blood Cancer. 2013. 6. Huppmann AR, Roullet MR, Raffeld M, et al. Angioimmunoblastic T-cell lymphoma partially obscured by an Epstein-Barr virus-negative clonal plasma cell proliferation. J Clin Oncol. 2013;31:e28-30. 7. Bajor-Dattilo EB, Pittaluga S, Jaffe ES. Pathobiology of T-cell and NK-cell lymphomas. Best practice & research. 2013;26:75-87. 8. Menon MP, Pittaluga S, Jaffe ES. The histological and biological spectrum of diffuse large B-cell lymphoma in the world health organization classification. Cancer journal (Sudbury, Mass. 2012;18:411-420. 9. Menon MP, Jegalion A, Raffeld M, et al. Primary CNS T-Cell Lymphomas: Clinical, Morphologic, Immunophenotypic and Molecular Analysis. Mod Pathol. 2012;25:355A-355A.